


Little Dragonfly

by Wolfsdrache



Category: The Pink Panther - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Traditional Art, animatic character, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsdrache/pseuds/Wolfsdrache





	Little Dragonfly

The Pink Panther Show had several famous characters, my favourite was the little fire-breathing dragonfly.

 


End file.
